


Bold Choices

by yawoozyalose



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cum Play, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Michael's new therapist assures him life is about the bold choices.





	Bold Choices

Take charge of life, take the bull by the horns, make life your bitch. Michael’s newest therapist was a former personal trainer, and while he wasn’t exactly looking to improve his waistline (his knees just didn’t agree with running), she did scream the confidence into him to make more bold choices.

Though he’d later concede those choices erred more to the side of reckless than bold.

He got the bright idea after stepping out of the shower and catching a look of himself in the mirror. He looked good. Not any less overweight, but his skin looked better than it had been in months and he looked less like a miserable old fuck than normal. So he pulled his phone out, snapped a picture of himself from the neck down because Trevor was absolutely the type to share nudes to everyone in his party.

He sent them only to notice he’d accidentally hit send to the contact one up from his old friend; Tracey. And while he quickly devised a plan to destroy her phone, she’d screamed before he could even set out to do it and promptly responded with an “EW EW EW EW EW” text.

“Sorry sweetheart. That was meant for your mother,” he texted back. He sent a copy to Amanda before sending the copy initially intended for Trevor.

He got his reply minutes later, an image of Trevor’s erection in sweatpants with accompanying text that was completely indecipherable though Michael imagined it was something encouraging.

“Video chat?” Michael texted.

The phone rang not a minute later, and when Michael answered he was greeted with an eyeful of a shot down Trevor’s pants, hard cock straining and leaking against a stomach dusted with coarse hairs.

“Mikey,” was sang, coming out muffled and distorted.

Michael waved briefly, using the same hand then to fondle himself.

Technology was a wonder. Here they were, different sides of the state but enjoying a jack of session in each other’s presence. Trevor flipped the waistband of his briefs down and waved his cock into the camera.

There was a comment about a candy bar, the first half of the audio cut. Michael’s brain filled in the gaps. He couldn’t afford to respond, not wanting Tracey to overhear. He didn’t wish to mute Trevor, but did.

To make up for it, he started a slow stroke of his prick. He spread his legs to give Trevor a decent view of his ass while he watched the other line play with angles on the camera. Trevor had the camera up by his neck, capturing all of his naked chest and the head of his tool as he stroked.

It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it’d have to do. Michael made quick work of bringing himself to orgasm. He let it be messy just for Trevor, spilling cum all over his stomach and thighs. He even played with it, ran his fingers through it and over unmarked parts of skin.

Trevor seemed to think of this as a challenge to be one-upped, as the man had seated himself at his couch and propped the phone up against an unseen object. His face was in full view as well now, and he tipped his dick toward his face as he shot off. He kept his mouth open for it, but it all missed and hit him in other parts of his face. He licked a little smeared around his lips, smiled, and said something.

Michael wasn’t great at reading lips, but he managed here. It was an invitation, preferably as soon as possible. When the call ended, Michael responded with a time and date he intended to make it out there.

Bold choices. Well, Trevor wasn’t anything if not a bold choice.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs forever take it please


End file.
